User blog:Shaira the LittleCub/Flipline Forum Shoutbox: Conversation About THIS Wiki (for Bdj610...)
Since this was too huge for posting on Bdj's Wall, he asked me to write it on a blog on this thread. Vinnie928 29 10:30 AM: SuperCub, the Flipline Studios wiki is very sloppy. Vinnie928 29 10:30 AM: You're welcome for the help I did on some of the pages. SuperCub 29 10:31 AM: the wiki is not perfect yet... i have to admit that Vinnie928 29 10:31 AM: it's no where close Zorua-Zoroark 29 10:31 AM: There's a lot of pointless angry faces/perfect orders Zorua-Zoroark 29 10:32 AM: There could be an expressions face for the scores Vinnie928 29 10:32 AM: I'll let someone else handle the galleries SuperCub 29 10:32 AM: i know SuperCub 29 10:32 AM: i did talk about that to others Vinnie928 29 10:32 AM: how about you? SuperCub 29 10:33 AM: i rarely add such pics Vinnie928 29 10:33 AM: delete some then Vinnie928 29 10:33 AM: delete all of them and add good pictures SuperCub 29 10:34 AM: maybe the admins will maintain them Vinnie928 29 10:34 AM: you're an admin SuperCub 29 10:34 AM: but if the users are not conscious about it, then we have nothing to do SuperCub 29 10:35 AM: im recently thinking about making some updates on jacksmith pages and create some enemy pages Vinnie928 29 10:35 AM: I'm making redirects SuperCub 29 10:35 AM: im already talking about it to others SuperCub 29 10:35 AM: on the donuteria page, there were over 300 pics SuperCub 29 10:36 AM: we reduced them to 150 Vinnie928 29 10:36 AM: tell them about my suggestion Vinnie928 29 10:36 AM: make separate pages for the galleries SuperCub 29 10:36 AM: that images thing? Vinnie928 29 10:36 AM: one per game SuperCub 29 10:36 AM: oh separate pages for galleries... Vinnie928 29 10:37 AM: like Papa's Donuteria/Gallery SuperCub 29 10:37 AM: we didnt think about that... Vinnie928 29 10:37 AM: and separate them by category SuperCub 29 10:37 AM: but we are thinking about the fan arts Vinnie928 29 10:37 AM: Fan Art should be removed SuperCub 29 10:38 AM: we are plannning of adding the fan arts only from blog SuperCub 29 10:38 AM: others will be on a separate page Vinnie928 29 10:38 AM: the fan art has no place on the wiki SuperCub 29 10:39 AM: now... pictures featured on the blog ARE canon SuperCub 29 10:39 AM: others are fanon Vinnie928 29 10:39 AM: we can have canon pictures, of course SuperCub 29 10:39 AM: sure we can SuperCub 29 10:40 AM: but in 2013 (i wasnt a user that time, another admin told me), when such thing was planned... SuperCub 29 10:40 AM: all the users became violent and vandalised all the pages SuperCub 29 10:40 AM: later, a VSTF saved the pages Vinnie928 29 10:41 AM: I remember that SuperCub 29 10:41 AM: so she was just hesitating to remove unnecessary images all at once SuperCub 29 10:42 AM: take some real life examples... SuperCub 29 10:43 AM: how much ever you ask a kid to stop eating chocolates, he wont, he doesnt understand that chocolate is harmful for teeth! Vinnie928 29 10:44 AM: chocolate can make you immune to lead SuperCub 29 10:44 AM: and later if you dont give him chocolates he will cry and bug you the whole day Vinnie928 29 10:44 AM: although that's because it has lead in it Vinnie928 29 10:44 AM: make a page to post pictures in SuperCub 29 10:45 AM: a page... not a bad idea... Vinnie928 29 10:45 AM: with all my great ideas I'll be admin by May Vinnie928 29 10:45 AM: /sarcasm SuperCub 29 10:46 AM: user Bdj610 is the best among us Vinnie928 29 10:48 AM: he looks good Vinnie928 29 10:48 AM: why are all the pages bad if he's on your team? SuperCub 29 10:48 AM: because only ONE good person is not enough! SuperCub 29 10:49 AM: and he did a lot for the wiki... Vinnie928 29 10:49 AM: I looked at one page, it's a stub with fan art in the gallery Vinnie928 29 10:49 AM: Screechling Zorua-Zoroark 29 10:49 AM: The problem is you can brush your teeth regularly so you won't have to deal with the consequences of chocolate SuperCub 29 10:49 AM: overhauled categories... removed 200 pictures from donuteria page alone (I was talking about Bdj here) SuperCub 29 10:50 AM: oh screechling SuperCub 29 10:50 AM: i know GigzaPizza 29 10:50 AM: These redirection pages will come in handy. Vinnie928 29 10:50 AM: we need to get GIFs for the enemies Vinnie928 29 10:51 AM: anyone know how to make clean GIFs? SuperCub 29 10:51 AM: ohh God... SuperCub 29 10:51 AM: i guess i should ask bdj to make a forum account and discuss about the wiki on this sb lol SuperCub 29 10:51 AM: you all have fs wiki account SuperCub 29 10:52 AM: we can chat there! SuperCub 29 10:52 AM: but mom is calling me now 11:52 here SuperCub 29 10:52 AM: im sleepy bye I slept for an hour only. XD I think the quotes here are really important, we should take it seriousuly don't you think so? I just removed a few typo fixing quotes and unnecessary lines. P.S: SuperCub is actually me. I hesitated a bit to post this... Category:Blog posts